It is known in the prior art to provide users with virtual reality systems. The ability for these systems has increased and they are providing greater image quality, lower prices, and enhanced abilities to integrate real world materials with the virtual reality materials to provide a more realistic experience. Presently, virtual reality systems focus on engaging the visual and audio senses of a user.
Neutral buoyancy underwater training is also a known technique that is employed for its ability to provide micro-gravity environment training on earth. Such training systems are used in connection with underwater laboratories for training astronauts.
As demonstrated by U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,106 and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0086838 there are also known techniques for simulating underwater experiences in an underwater environment.